The Greatest Evil
by KariKamiya
Summary: There's somebody going around causing trouble. He/She looks like Ash. The radio frequencies have made pokemon go crazy. Ash and co. go to a pokemon ranch to make a visit. Tracy is in love. What does this mean? Read on and find out.


The Greatest Evil  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Chapter 1  
Author's note: This is my first pokemon fic ever so don't get all angry if I do something wrong. This is a spinoff of Pokemon Johto. I've watched all episodes of Pokemon and the Pokemon Orange Island series. I don't know much about the Johto Season, but I'm making this up as I go along. This has nothing to do with any of the pokemon series so don't try to compare anything with them. This takes place after Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns. I suggest you see it before you read this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, they belong to Nintendo, Kid's WB, and their creators. So in english.....DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
A helicopter flies around Goldenrod City. Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and gym leader in Viridian City is inside, talking to a young trainer. "You are Ash Ketchum, a young pokemon trainer. Understand?" he said  
"Yes sir." said 'Ash'  
"Now take this CD and put it into the Radio Station's mainframe. Let it be downloaded then do the same thing in Saffron City."  
"Yes sir."  
"Don't be seen by anyone, this is strictly team rocket business and you only get one try, so dont' fail me."  
A young girl sits around her office with the radio on. Her name is Tanya Ketchum. She lives just outside of Sunnville, a small city where there is mostly pokemon trainers and shopping areas. There are also many clubs and cafes. Tanya lives in Sun forest, mostly Sunkern and Sunflora live here. Pokemon trainers would take their pokemon to Tanya to live on her ranch for a vacation. Tanya doesn't just have the ranch all by herself, there's Rikki and Nikki, twins and Cilene. Tanya had the radio station on and all the pokemon started attacking each other. "Hey! Stop that! Buggy! Get down from there!" she yelled  
Buggy was a Beedrill and he had his stingers aimed at her. She took a few stepps back. It flew straight to her and she jumped out of they way. Buggy hit the radio and all the pokemon stopped going crazy. Rikki ran in. "What happened here?" she asked  
"I dunno, I turned on the radio and they all started acting crazy." answered Tanya  
"The radio?"  
"Yeah, but only the pokemon tunes channel effects the pokemon not the top hits channel."  
"This is odd."  
"We'd better get the pokemon outside and start cleaning up. I don't want Ash to see this."  
"Ash?"  
"My baby cousin."  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember him. You get Buggy and the others out of here, I'll clean up."  
"Thanks, I need to go into town anyway and get some food."  
"We just bought food two days ago."  
"Thank your twin, she ate it all."  
Ash Ketchum walked through Sunville with Misty and Brock. "This town has so many stores! I want to shop at all of them!" said Misty  
"Misty, we're here to see Ash's cousin." said Brock  
A girl with a grocery bag walks down the street eating a sour apple. She had black hair like and Ash and green eyes. She has those lightning marks on her face like Ash. She didn't see the three coming and bumped into them. "Oh! I'm so sorry." she said "I totally didn't see you and-Ash?"  
"Tanya?" he asked  
She offered a hand to help him up. "You got taller." said Tanya "How old are you now?"  
"13."  
"Hmm 13....I remember when I was that age."  
Brock was blushing and pushed Ash out of the way. "My name is Brock and I was wondering if you would come with me for some pizza."  
Tanya grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into a tree. "Sorry, I don't fall for losers like you."  
She turned to the red head girl. "You must be Misty, the water trainer." she said  
"How did you know?" she asked  
"Aunt Delia keeps me up to date with all the details."  
"So really have a ranch?" asked Ash  
"Yes I do, it's called the Sunnville Ranch."  
Later after making some lunch, Ash called Professor Oak. He was talking to Tracy about feeding Heracross only a certain kind of food. He heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello?" he asked  
"Good afternoon Professor Oak." said Ash   
"Oh, good afternoon Ash. What made you call?"  
"I'm at the Sunnville Ranch."  
"Sunnville Ranch? Isn't that where your cousin Tanya lives?"  
"Yeah, she's righ here."  
Tanya grabbed the phone. "Hey Professor! Long time no see!"  
"Ah Tanya, you've grown over the years!"  
Tracy looked up and saw a young girl talking to Professor Oak. "But I need to ask you, have you been listening to the radio stations lately?" she asked  
"No, why?"  
"Because something's wrong with the stations, it might have something to do with the frequency. When I turn on the radio, the pokemon go crazy."  
"This is strange, I don't to the radio often, but it do may have something to do with the frequencies."  
Tracy tapped the professor on the shoulder. "Professor, may I talk to Tanya?"  
"Tracy? Tracy Sketchalot?" Tanya asked  
Tracy grabbed the phone. "Yes it is!"  
"Oh Tracy! You look...great!"  
"You do too."  
"How long has it been?"  
"About four years."  
Nikki ran up to her. "Tanya! This an emergency! One of the Pichu's has a very bad fever and it won't break."she said  
"Oh dear, not again." she said to herself "Tracy, I'll call you back."  
She hung up the phone before Tracy could say anthing.  
Tanya ran into the small forest area where the Pichu lived. One sat there, weak and burning with fever. Tanya gave it a thermometer. "Don't bite down." she said  
She read it. "104 degrees! This is terrible! Nikki, call Nurse Joy."  
Ash and company ran in. "Is there anything we can do to help?"asked Ash  
"Sure, just try to keep Pichu cool until I get back."  
She ran off leaving Ash, Misty, and Brock to look at her. "I'll use Squirtle to cool Pichu down." said Ash  
"Wait Ash! Pichu's an electric pokemon and it might shock you." said Brock  
Brock applied a wet cloth to the Pichu's head. Tanya came back with Nure Joy. She picked up the Pichu in her amrs and she carried it off to the pokemon center. Tanya sighed. "That's the third pokemon this week." she said  
"Third pokemon?" asked Misty  
"Yeah, I've been checking what they eat and there hasn't been anything in the food. I just can't figure it out."  
"Maybe what's your feeding them." said Brock  
"No way, I just checked the chart and that's not it."  
"Is it the freshness?"  
"Nope, I checked that too. I think it might be the radio station. The frequencies have been disrupting the pokemon's behavior. I can only imagine what's happening in Goldenrod City."  
The clouds started getting dark. "Oh no, it's a hurricane coming through."  
She stood up. "OK! LISTEN UP! WE HAVE TO GET ALL THE POKEMON INSIDE BEFORE THE STORM HITS! HOUNDOUR! ROUND UP ALL THE RANGE POKEMON AND HEAD FOR THE STORAGE HOUSES!"  
A Houndour jumped out of the bushes and started running after the Nedokings and other range pokemon.   
The evil Ash walked into a magnet train station. He walked into a bathroom and turned on a walkie-talkie. "Sir, the first station is complete." he said  
"Good, now proceed on to Saffron City." said Giovanni  
"Right away sir."  
He walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to the ticket line. "Ash! Hey!" said a voice  
He turned to see a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked  
"Don't be silly! I'm Whitney, your friend from the Goldenrod gym."  
She looked into his eyes and they were more crimson than brown. "Oh I'm sorry, I must be mistaken."  
She walked off and evil Ash sighed. "Now for phase two."  
He bought a ticket and got on the magnet train.  
Tanya pushed the pokemon into her house. The wind was getting more harsh by the minute. "Tanya! Come on!" said Misty  
She pushed the Rhydon into the house. "Pika!" somehthing yelled  
She looked behind her and saw a young Pikachu clinging to a tree."Take Rhydon! I'll get the Pikachu!"said Tanya  
Tanya struggled through the gusty winds and caught Pikachu just as it couldn't hold on any longer. A table came straght for them and Tanya made a punch and broke it. Ash and company were shocked at her stregnth. Rikki, Nikki, and Celina were not surprised. She pushed hard and then walked into the house. She slammed the door shut and locked it. "Nikki, Celina, Rikki, go lock all the sutters."she said  
Tanya sighed and sat down."Wow Tanya, I didn't know you were so strong." said Ash  
"Yeah, I've trained so much in kickboxing, I guess I've gotten stronger."   
Tracy Sketchalot waited by the video phone for Tanya to call back. "I must say Tracy, you are really desperate for Tanya to call back." said Professor Oak  
"Oh, no I'm not."  
"You've been sitting at the phone for an hour. You must really need to catch up on some things."  
"We haven't seen each other in four years."  
"I understand Tracy, just don't forget about all your work."  
Tanya sat in a seat. "I guess we're stuck here until the hurricane passes." said Nikki "How about some music?"  
Misty was about to turn on the radio when Tanya slapped her hand away. "What was that for?" asked Misty  
"Something's up with the pokemon and it has somehting to do with the radio sations!"  
A blast of wind made something thump on the roof. They all looked up there. "Something's up there and I have to find out what it is." said Tanya  
"Let us go with you. " said Ash  
"No, it's too dangerous."  
She ran up the stairs and opened the door to the attic. She made a sigh and walked up the stairs. She looked at the sunroof and saw three figures stuck on there. She opened one of the sunroofs and she got them down. One was a girl with red hair, a boy with blue hair, and a meowth. They opened their eyes suddenly and they jumped up. She looked at them sternly. "So you're those theives that have been stealing my little cousin's Pikachu." she said  
She looked at the blue haired boy awkwardly. "James? James from pokemon tech?" she asked  
"Hold the phone, Tanya Ketchum?" he asked  
"Yeah it's me, but if you're James then....Jessie?"   
"Great, to see you again."  
"Geez, you got uglier the last time we've seen each other."  
Meowth laughed. She took out a large mallot and hit in the head. They heard footsteps and Ash came up. "Hey Tanya, I thought you might some help so I....You again?! What are you three crooks doing here?" he asked  
"If it isn't the twerp." said Jess "You should prepare for trouble."  
There was no answer from James. "I said they should prepare for trouble." said Jessie  
"Jess, there's no point in saying the motto, they already know it."  
Jessie rung James up by his neck. "I say we're doing the motto." she said  
Tanya pulled Jessie by the hair. "Let him go!" she said   
She leg go and grabbed Tanya. She responded to the grab by pulling her hair. The two were rolling on the floor. "Hey! Calm down!" said Ash "Stop that!"  
Later that day, they had a meeting on what to do with team rocket. Since they would be caught int the storm for a couple of days, they couldn't run off to steal pokemon. Tanya and the others noticed a change between Jessie and James. Jessie was more agressive to James than ever. Tanya had went to bed that night and then later that night, she went to go get a glass of water. She saw James already in the kitchen. "I didn't expect you up." she said   
"Neither did I." replied James  
"I couldn't sleep, I had too much on my mind."  
"I was thinking about leaving team rocket."  
"Leaving team rocket? I thought you were doing this for Jessie."  
"I was...but this seems wrong."  
"Wrong? But, I thought you loved Jessie."  
"I did, for a time. But now, she's become so angry and she doesn't care about my feelings."  
"I always said she was a heartbreaker."  
"She used to love me, now I don't know what happened."  
Tanya put her glass on the table. "Well,"she started "people change after a while. I've changed, I guess...."  
"You have, you used to be scared of even touching a pokemon, now you help them. Jessie has changed for the worse, she has become more vain than ever."  
"Hmm...I see. What will you do after you quit?"  
"I don't know, I want to be a pokemon trainer again, but there are so many horrible things I've did, I don't know if I can."  
"You won't know until you try."  
"I will, I will break up with Jessie."  
"Are you sure? You can't go back after you've started."  
"I'm sure."  
Unknowing to them, someone was listening on their conversation.  
The next morning, the hurricane blew over. It was really early and Jessie made a plan to capture Pikachu. Everybody else was still asleep except for them. James had the usual glass container in his hand. "Now get dat Pikachu befor dey wake up." said Meowth  
"Oh right." said James  
He picked up the Pikachu and up it in its bottle. "Pika!" it yelled  
Ash woke up to Pikachu's cry. "Pikachu! Let him go now!" he yelled  
That woke everybody else up. Tanya looked at James. Jessie and Meowth threw the net over them. She still continued to look at James. "Please don't do this." she said "You know this is wrong, listen to your heart."  
James opened the glass case and let Pikachu out. Jessie turned to her partner. "What are you doing James?!" she yelled "Put that Pikachu back in the glass case!"  
"No Jessie, this is wrong."  
"Wad'ya sayin' Jimbo? Are you quitting da team?" asked Meowth  
"Yes I am."  
"What?! But why James?"asked Jessie  
"I never wanted to join team rocket in the first place. I only did it because I loved you. But now, it seems pointless."  
"Pointless?! This our only chance to get power."  
"Correction, this was your chance. I"ve always wanted to be a pokemon trainer. I'm sorry Jessie, but you must leave now."  
Jessie had some quick thoughts through her mind on how she never treated James with respect. "Come on Meowth, let's go." she said  
"But what about James?" he asked  
"Leave him be, let's go."  
Tanya used her stregnth to break the nets free and the other's got out. James cotinued to look at Jessie walking. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, just get yourself together."  
Tanya had been trying to keep James from being sad. Thought, it was very hard because she knew he loved Jessie a lot. Today, they had been working up in the attic. Since it was a beautiful day, she wanted to air out the attic. "I didn't know my mom had so much junk." she said  
"What's this?" asked James  
He had opened a truck full of baby stuff. Tanya looked at it. "It's some old baby stuff, mom used to show me this trunk all the time. "  
She pulled a blanket out. It had little Pikachus all over it. "Mom said she used to wrap me in this."she said  
"I've seen that before. I don't know where."  
"Maybe you've had one before. They were famous in the past."  
She folded the blanket as James looked deeper in the trunk. He saw some papers and looked at them. "Hey Tanya, why is my name on these papers?" he asked  
Tanya took the papers from them and looked at them. "These are adoption papers." she said "But, why would they be in here? I don't have any other brothers and sisters. I don't know anything about being related to you. I have an idea, I'll call Aunt Delia about it and see if I did have any."  
They walked out of the attic and called Delia on the vid phone. She was at this very moment, going through some baby pictures of Tanya. She answered it. "Hello? Ketcum residence?"she said  
"Aunt Delia? This is Tanya." she said  
"Oh Tanya, I was just looking at your baby pictures."  
"I need to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Did I have any older brothers or sisters?"  
"Oh...well...you did have an older brother."  
"Who was he?"  
James stepped next to Tanya as she looked in the vid phone. Delia's eyes were getting glassy. "Well.....Tanya....your brother......is right next to you."  
She pointed to James. "Him? Scaredy cat James is my brother?"  
"Yes dear, you see, when James was born, there was a little problem."  
"A little problem?"  
"Yes. He was born in 1980. Our parents was very wrong for a girl to have a baby when she was 16 and not married. So, your mother made tough decision and put James up for adoption. He was adopted by Mr. & Mrs. Carter, a rich family who weren't able to have children."  
"So she hid the adoption papers when I was born?"  
"She didn't want you to hurt like she did. I thought she might've told you before she died, but I guess she lost hope."  
"Lost hope?"  
"She waited for years, hoping that James would know who his real mother is. I guess she lost hope later on in life. When you were born Tanya, you became her light and joy. Somehow, you filled her sorrow. She died because before you were born, she used drugs and alcohol. Poor girl was weak when she had you. She did take care of you before you turned 15 and became a pokemon breeder."  
"I remember, Mom died from brain cancer. Uh Aunt Delia, I'll call you back."   
James was in shock. He never knew of his real mother and neither parents told him either. "James, I know, this is a bit shocking, but, aren't you happy?"  
"Yes, it's just hard to take in."  
Ash and company came in. "Did something happen?" he asked  
"Well my baby cousin, do you remember the story of the girl who lost her family and got it back?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well meet my older brother, James."  
Ash facefaulted on the ground. "Wha'd'ya mean James is my cousin?" said Ash, whining  
"Oh stop whining and get used to it."  
"I never thought that James wasn't rich until now." said Misty, also a bit surpried  
"This is a bit odd, didn't you know about her James?" asked Brock  
"No, my adoptive parents never told me about her." he answered  
"Now we all have to get used to it, please?" begged Tanya "I want James in my life, he is my brother."  
"I guess I can give it a try." said Ash  
Rikki came in with a baby Nidoqueen. "TK (nickname for Tanya Ketchum), we've got trouble." she said  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"Some bunch of guys came here, they're planning on stealing the pokemon."  
"Where's Nikki and Cilene?"  
"Fighting off the robbers, you have to get your pokemon out here."  
"James, you and the other's stay here."  
Tanya ran out and saw two thugs ordering some fighting pokemon to fight Nikki and Cilene's pokemon. Nikki had a weakend Pidgeot and Cilene had a weakend Azumarill. Tanya made a whistle. "Houndoom!" she yelled  
A Houndoom came running at her side. She got on it's back and it started running towards the robbers. It stopped between the two fighting pokemon. "Ok, why are you after our pokemon?" she asked  
"To steal for money."  
She noticed the two R's on their shirts. "So you're Team Rocket agents." she said "What are you really here for?"  
"James Carter."  
Tanya's eyes widened. She knew they were after her brother, well, she wasn't going to let them have him. "Well, I don't know where he is."  
"Yes you do! Machoke take care of this girl and her Houndoom!"  
The Machoke came charging to her. "Houndoom! Fire spin!"  
The attack rendered the pokemon helpless. The other rocket member growled. "Venusaur! Vine whip!" he yelled  
"Houndoom! Fire spin!"  
The attack singed his pokemon. "Venusaur! Return!"  
"You guys really aren't learning anything. Houndoom's a fire type pokemon."  
Ash, Misty, and Brock ran to Tanya. "Tanya, is everything alright."  
"Hey Agent 003, you're supposed to be in Saffron City handling the pokemon radio." said one rocket  
"Who?" asked Ash  
"You dummy! That was a secret Team Rocket mission nobody was supposed to know about!" said the other rocket  
"So you're the ones behind the radio signals!" said Tanya "Maybe I should send you in to Officer Jenny!"  
The rockets began to run. "Chikorita! I choose you!" said Ash  
"Chika!" it said  
"Chikorita, catch those two crooks!"  
The pokemon obeyed its' master and rapped the two crooks with her vine whip. As they were getting pulled in. A rocket pulled out it's knife and cut one of Chikorita's vines, causing it to release them. They ran as fast as they could. Tany really wanted to run after the rocket grunts, but Chikorita needed help. She put some medicine on the wound that made her jump, then she wrapped a bandage around it's vine. "Don't let Chikorita use it's vine whip for at least a week." she said  
"Thanks." said Ash  
"No problem my baby cousin."  
"I should go." said James "Those rocket grunts were after me. You could get killed because of me."  
"No way James. I'm not gonna let a bunch of Rockets scare me. Anyway, we have more important things to think about, like how to stop Agent 003 from making anymore radio signals."  
"Let's call Professor Oak and tell him about this." said Nikki "He'll know what to do."  
The phone rang and Tracy answered it. "Hey Tanya." he said  
"Tracy, where's Professor Oak?" asked Tanya  
"He's out with Delia on a shopping trip."  
"Great, I need some help. I found out that Team Rocket have been causing all the radio signals and the person's that doing it looks like Ash."  
"That just happened fifteen minutes ago when I turned on the radio. I should tell Officer Jenny about this."  
"Thanks Tracy, you're a big help. I think the biggest attack would be in Saffron City. I'll call Sabrina the gym leader there and tell her what happened."  
She hung up on Tracy and dialed the Saffron Pokemon Gym. "Hello?" she asked "Sabs, are you there?"   
"I'm here." said Sabrina  
"This is important. There have been radio waves going throughout the Johto region and have been making the pokemon go beserk. It's starting to happen over where you live. It's starting in Pallet Town and Varidian City."  
"How terrible!"  
"I know, I need you to tell Officer Jenny and then call the radio station."  
"I'll do my best."  
"Thanks Sabs."  
"No problem."  
She hung up the phone and sighed."Are you ok Tanya?" asked Ash  
"Yeah Ashyboy, I'm fine. Somtimes I think I need a vacation."  
She stood outside. She saw a fearow circling around in the forest. She then saw a Pidgeot attack it. The two were attacking. Ash came out to see what she was looking at. "This is terrible!" said Ash "We've got to stop the fighting."  
Tanya whistled and Houndour. "Take me to the attacking pokemon." she said, getting on its back  
Houndour barked and went into the forrest. She looked around and saw the two pokemon attacking each other. She then saw a sparkling blue egg. "Houndour stop!"   
She got off the pokemon and the two crept silently and slowly towards the battle. "It looks like they're fighting over that egg." she said "Maybe I can get to the pokemon egg and the two will stop fighting."  
She crawled slowly to the pokemon egg. The fearow spotted her and aimed with its beak.   
Will Tanya get the egg? Will she get attacked? Why is it blue? What kind a pokemon is it? Find out in Chapter 2 


End file.
